


Freedom

by Littleapples24



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aged-Up Character(s), Badass Eren Yeager, Badass Levi Ackerman, Bottom Levi Ackerman, Cruelty, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Jealous Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi Ackerman Swears, Love, Manga & Anime, Oral Sex, Protective Levi Ackerman, Reader-Insert, Sad, Sex, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi Ackerman, Younger Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleapples24/pseuds/Littleapples24
Summary: After the death of her parents, (Y/N) is desperate for one thing. Freedom. While having no one to trust anymore, (Y/N) finds herself clinging to three friends as she follows them to the Survey Corps in hopes to grant herself freedom. Along the way she meets many people, including a man she has an unexplained attachment to. Why does (Y/N) feel this strange attachment towards this man? Does he feel it too, or is it one sided? Will (Y/N) and her three friends ever be free? Read to find out.I do not own any of the Shinjeki No Kyojin/ Attack on Titan Characters...or you.Would also like to mention some quotes are directly from the AOT Anime because of the storyline.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone!
> 
> Thanks for coming to read my book. I will be releasing a chapter every week starting from today, February 19th, 2021. As y'all know this is about AOT, so of course there will be violent themes, as well as mature language. Some parts will be sexually explicit. (I will put warnings up beforehand just in case)
> 
> This is a big reminder that this story is pretty dark so there will definitely be themes triggering to certain people.
> 
> This story IS a Levi x Reader, but I would also like to note that while he is the love interest, the whole story will not SOLELY revolve around (Y/N) and Levi's relationship.
> 
> I will be KINDA following the story arc but a lot of the times stray away from it, depending on how my story goes. So please if there's a part that's not EXACTLY like the Manga/Anime don't start freaking out.
> 
> Lastly, please note that towards the end of this book there will be Season 4 Manga Spoilers. It doesn't come until way later, and quite frankly, I believe by the time those chapters are released the entire anime will be out by then anyway, but when they do come out I will put a spoiler warning in the heading just incase.
> 
> For the purpose of my story, ALL CHARACTERS, UNLESS SPECIFICALLY STATED, (INCLUDING YOU) ARE 18+. Meaning, at the start of my story the cadets will all be 18+,not 15. I hope you all enjoy my story.

*A Little Guide*

 _'Italicized in single quotes'_ = Reader's thoughts

**BOLDED** = Dreams + Flashbacks 

**UNDERLINED AND BOLDED** = Flashback Moment. 

(Y/N) = Desired First Name

(L/N) = Desired Last Name

ENJOY! :)

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**My whole life...**

**All I wanted was freedom.**

**"(Y/N), come on..."**

**"(Y/N)..."**

"(Y/N)"

My eyes snap open, seeing a figure sitting on the other side of my bed staring at the ground.

_'What?'_

I look towards the figure, my eyes adjusting in the darkness.

_'How late was it?'_

My eyes slowly adjust to the dim lighting as I begin to recognize who's in front of me.

"Eren." I respond, rubbing my eyes as I sit up slowly.

I look at him, my eyes slightly squinted as I dart my vision around the room. Mikasa was still asleep.

I turn back towards Eren, his back to me. His brown hair was disheveled and although it was dark, I managed to see how heavily he was breathing.

I sit up completely on my bed , my eyes still on Eren.

I reach my hand out towards Eren's shirt and tug on his collar as he breathes heavily.

"Goddamn Eren why are you sweating so much?" I ask slightly worried as I look back up at him.

He slowly turns his head towards me, his green eyes stare back at me shakily, mouth agape.

"I..." He looks away, returning his focus to what now I realized were his hands in his lap.

His brown, sweaty hair flops, covering his eyes as he looks down at his fists, shaking.

I take the sheets off of me and scoot towards him looking down at his hands.

His fists were clenched so tight, he was causing himself to shake uncontrollably.

_'Did he have another nightmare?'_

"Was it a dream?" I whisper softly, trying to not wake up Mikasa.

Eren doesn't respond, still shakily staring at his fist.

I look out the window and notice a bit of sky light.

_'The sun will be up soon'_

I turn back towards Eren and grab his shoulders behind him. He tenses up even more for a moment before finally relaxing.

"Come on let's go outside." I say slightly squeezing his shoulders as I flip my legs off the side of the bed.

"If Mikasa sees you like this she's going to freak" I say trying to lighten the mood.

Eren relaxes his fist a bit, slowly nodding his head up and down.

We both rise to our feet as I lead him quietly out the door, making sure not to wake up Mikasa.

This wasn't rare for Eren, ever since the incident, he'd constantly wake up in the middle of the night from nightmares. Eren didn't talk much about these dreams, and although the three of us begged him to share what was bothering his sleep so much, he refused to explain them.

"So...." I say kicking the rocks beneath our feet after walking around the quiet town in silence for a few minutes.

I can tell he's beginning to calm down a little.

"I'm guessing you're not going to tell me what it was about."

Eren looks up from his fist. He stops in his tracks and snaps his head towards me.

"I've already told you! Stop asking me, (Y/N)!" He yells in annoyance, his green eyes piercing through mine.

I chuckle a bit looking down, before responding.

"Then why'd you wake me up if you weren't gonna tell me?" I ask sarcastically, still chuckling.

Eren rolls his eyes and walks ahead of me.

_'Good he was feeling better'_

"I just didn't want to be alone, okay? Armin wasn't in the room" He says sighing, the anger leaving his voice.

"You're right, sorry." I say, my eyes following his shoe tracks in the mud.

_'God his tracks were so big what the fuck'_

"Eren, why are your feet so bi-

Eren cut me off.

"Shut it, (Y/N)" he growls slightly turning his head to face me before looking forward.

"HEYYY! Where are you guys going?"

Eren and I whip our head backs quickly.

In the distance I see a small figure waving us down with both hands.

The figure comes running towards us.

_'Armin.'_

"Come on." I say looking back towards Eren. He nods as we jog towards Armin.

"Hey blondie" I say waving, Armin only feet away from us.

He breathes heavily as he reaches us.

"Hey, what are you two doing out here?" Armin says, pushing his hair out of his eyes, panting.

I walk past him, putting my hand on his shoulder leading him back to the barracks.

"Just getting some fresh air." Eren says calmly, walking on the left side of Armin.

"It's almost time." Armin says looking at us.

Eren looks up at the horizon, his eyes lighting up as they meet the sunrise.

"You're right!" Eren yells, enthusiastically.

I sigh.

"Yah." I say blankly. 

It was almost time for another day of training.

"Guys..." Armin says, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"How do you think the Scouts will be?" he says quietly, looking up at us.

Eren and I both turn to him, silent for a few moments.

"Strong!"

"Assholes."

Armin and Eren snap their heads at me, their eyes wide.

I look at them blankly.

"What?" I say shrugging, returning their gaze.

"Really, (Y/N)? Assholes? Have some respect." Eren says clearly annoyed.

"We all know how Keith is. And he was the head of the Survey Corps" I say looking forward, towards the barracks.

"True, maybe they're....Strong assholes?" Armin says looking down at his hands.

I chuckle.

"Keith is a dick. But he's like that to push us." Eren says furrowing his eyebrows.

I look at Eren, making my eyes wide.

"Really, Eren? Dick? Have some respect." I say mocking him, rolling my eyes.

"YOU JUST SAID HE WAS AN ASSHHOLE!" Eren screams at me over Armin.

"Dick is worse than asshole, stupid." I say leaning in front of Armin.

"HOW IS DICK WORSE TH-"

"Guys!" Armin exclaims covering his ears.

"Do you have to yell right in my ears, Eren?" He says softly, furrowing his brow.

"Sorry." Eren says flicking his ear, still annoyed.

"Ow." Armin says rubbing his ear.

"Don't flick him." I say angrily wrapping my arm around Armin's shoulder and pulling him towards me.

"UGH just shut up." Eren says annoyed looking down at his feet.

"We probably shouldn't be screaming so early in the morning anyway." Eren says quietly, still annoyed.

I let Armin go and chuckle a bit before looking forward as we continue to walk.

Ever since Eren's mother was killed, he's had his mindset on being a scout. I mean, of course he admired them before her death, but...ever since that day. He's had this fire.

"I'm going to become a scout and eradicate the Titans. All of them." Eren squints his eyebrows looking back at his fist and squeezes it shut tight.

"I swear." he growls, his eyes filled with anger, still staring at his clenched fist.

This fire...that was fueled by vengeance.

"Alright calm down before you make yourself bleed." I say slapping his fist.

He snaps out of his trance and relaxes his hand.

"I mean it." He says, his voice still with a hint of anger in it.

"I know you do, and you will." I said placing my hand on his shoulder.

And I believed that. No matter how this fire developed in him, whether it was caused by vengeance or determination or whatever, I believed in him...

And I was certain I always would.

I take my hand off his shoulder as we continue to walk.

It's silent for a few moments before Armin speaks up.

"Are you sure you want to be a scout, (Y/N)? You and Mikasa are the best of all the cadets, you could easily join the military police."

I look up at Armin.

"And leave you with those two? No way. You've already had to deal with them on your own for way too long" I say smiling a bit at him.

Armin nods his head and chuckles.

"Besides...I want to get out of this shit hole. " I say looking down.

I stare at my feet as my mind begins to wander.

**~FLASHBACK~**

**I wake up, sweating, my heart racing as I sit up in the darkness.**

**I look at my trembling hands before darting my eyes around the room.**

**_'It was just a scary dream'_ **

**I rub my eyes with my small, fragile hands before standing up.**

**_'How long was I asleep? Mommy and Daddy should've been done by now. They never work this late'_ **

**I crawl out of my sleeping bag and make my way down the creaky, wooden stairs as I'm met with darkness.**

**I look towards the counter where my Mom and Dad usually work.**

**I shift my eyes to a single teacup resting upon the countertop, the steam emitting from it barely visible.**

**"Mommy? Where are you??" I ask, trying to adjust my eyes.**

**A bright smile appears in the darkness, just a few feet away from me.**

**"Mommy's right there." A man's, raspy voice croaks at me.**

**My eyes widen as my body comes to a halt.**

**_'That wasn't daddy.'_ **

**I stop, frozen in fear, as I begin to shake.**

**As my eyes begin to adjust I see the man's figure move towards me.**

**"Aren't you a pretty thing?" It spits at me.**

**My heart begins racing as the man walks closer to me.**

**"Well....aren't you going to look?" The man says only now a few feet away from me.**

**The light of the candle reflects off of something shiny in the man's hand.**

**He points the objects towards my feet, still inching closer.**

**Still frozen, my eyes follow where the shiny object is pointing.**

**And then I see her.**

**Her lifeless body, covered in blood.**

**_'Mom?'_ **

"You okay?" Armin says snapping me out of my thoughts.

I look at him, my eyes shaking. The two look back at me with worried looks at their face.

_'Shit.'_

I quickly take a breath and relax my face.

"Yeah..." I say, trailing off.

I look down at my hands.

"I just.. I trail off.

_'Wanna be free.'_

"The only thing standing in the way are those ugly ass Titans." I say furrowing my brow looking back up.

Eren and Armin stay silent staring at me.

"So I guess we'll just have to take them all out together won't we? Right Eren?" I say looking up towards him.

Eren's eyes relax as he sees my scared expression return to normal. He smiles slightly, looking back down.

"Yeah." he says.

We finally reach the barracks. The three of us walk through the hallways heading for our rooms.

"Alright. Well, see you two in a bit," I say arriving at my door.

They wave me off as they open their door right across from my room.

I slowly open the door making sure not to wake Mikasa up, before looking in the room.

"Mikasa?" I ask looking around the room.

'Where was she?'

"Is she not in her bed?" Armin asks peeking through our door frame.

"Hey."

The two of them jump as we hear her voice behind us.

We abruptly turn around to see her standing a few feet away from us down the hallway.

She stares at us with a blank expression, adjusting her scarf as her shiny, black hair rests on top of it.

"I went to look for you (Y/N), but I see now I found all three of you." She says blankly as she approaches us.

"Yah I needed some fresh air and found these two fools." I say, tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear.

_'If I tell her the reason we were outside, she'll go all protective mode on Eren and annoy the shit out of him'_

She sighs and walks towards us. She stands right in front of us looking at Eren.

"Hm?" She says as she reaches her hands towards Eren's hair.

"Why is your hair so messy Eren? And you're so sweaty? Are you okay?" she says worried trying to fix it.

Eren grabs her wrist and abruptly pulls it off of him.

"I'm fine Mikasa." He says coldly, turning away from us as he walks into his room, slamming the door behind him.

_'Called it'_

Mikasa drops her hand down and sighs before turning to me.

"He had nightmares again, didn't he?" she says quietly, holding onto her scarf.

"Yeah. He's fine, probably just jumpy because of training today." I say as Armin follows Eren inside.

"Speaking of today, you ready?" I ask.

Mikasa returns a blank stare at me before nodding.

"Yeah.

I grab her hand, leading her inside our door.

"Come on we have to get ready."


	2. Who's That?

"Hey, (Y/N) good job today!"

I turn my head slowly, Armin and I stopping our travel to the mess hall.

A girl with a brown pony tail stares at me, her smile lighting up her face.

I turn to look at Armin as the girl runs towards us.

"Who's that again?" I ask quietly.

Armin's eye brows lift before responding to me.

"(Y/N), seriously? You don't her name yet? It's been almost three years!" he whispers to me.

I squint my eyes trying to remember her name.

"Uhhhh....No." I say returning my focus to him.

"Sasha her. Her names Sash-"

"Hey!"

I turn around looking at the brown hair girl, she holds a piece of bread in her hand while staring at me.

_'Oh that's right, the one girl that eats everything.'_

My eyes stare towards her as she waits for an answer, my face blank.

She stares at me for a bit longer before her beaming face is slowly replaced with confusion.

"Uh...She said thanks!"

I turn to Armin's outburst.

"She said thanks she just said it quietly." Armin says hurriedly grabbing my arm to turn me back around before she could respond.

"See ya in the mess hall Sasha!" He replies back to her waving her off.

He snaps his head at me his face baffled.

"Why'd you even ask me her name if you weren't going to respond to her?" He asks as we continue to walk.

"What? Can't I be curious about someone's name and not talk to them?" I ask, staring at Armin.

"(Y/N) that makes absolutely no sen-

"Hey guys"

Eren interrupts, walking towards us from the left, Mikasa by his side.

"Hey" Armin and I say in unison.

"Training was hard today." I say, quietly trying to make Eren feel better.

He shoots his head at me.

"You didn't seem to have a problem on your maneuver gear, (Y/N)" Armin says quietly.

_'Armin oh my god.'_

I put my hand to my face covering it as I shake my head.

"Okay! I get it, I get it I suck!" Eren yells throwing his hands up angrily.

Armin's eyes widen at his words.

"No Eren I didn't mean t-"

"It's fine Armin." Eren says slightly calmer, but still angry with himself.

"You just have to keep practicing, Eren." Mikasa says looking at him.

"Yeah. And you can ask (Y/N) for help she's really good with the gear." Armin says smiling at him.

I look up from Armin to Eren.

"I've already asked Reiner and Berthodlt to help me, but if they can't yeah."

_'Who?'_

I stare at Eren as his eyes trail on the ground.

"Wow I'm second choice?" I ask trying to make my voice sound hurt as I drop my mouth slightly.

Eren looks at me for a moment before staring forward.

"Yeah. Yeah you are." He says blankly before shooting a smirk over at me.

I roll my eyes as I shake my head.

"Alright well if Rain and-

"Reiner" Armin interrupts, staring at me.

"Yeah Reiner whatever." I say crossing my arms, glaring at him.

"Hopefully they can help you." I say seriously turning towards the entrance of the mess hall.

"Yeah." Eren says looking towards me.

Eren also shifts his focus to the mess hall before responding.

"But I'll deal with that soon, right now I'm starving."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shut up before I make you!"

Armin and Mikasa look up from their food and turn their attention towards Eren.

I keep my attention on my food and try my best to ignore the loud conversation.

_'I have a feeling this is gonna lead to another fight.'_

"What'd you just say, Yeager!" a boy spits back at him.

I look up at Mikasa and notice her still staring at Eren as he walks across the room.

"Hey." I say flicking her head.

"What?" She turns her head towards me before looking back at me.

"When are you going to tell him?" I ask her, munching on my potatoes.

"What?" she asks again, her eyes wide.

"What do you mean, wHaT?" I ask mockingly.

She looks at me curiously before her cheeks slightly turn pink.

Her eyes widen before she looks back down at her meal.

I chuckle and look up at Eren as he walks to our table.

"Hey hothead." I say looking at his tray of food as he plops it on the table next to me.

He shoots me a scowl before sitting down.

"Eren, you need to stop getting into so many fights with Jean. He'll be our comrade soon." Armin says, turning towards him, popping a piece of bread in his mouth.

I pop my fork in my mouth, chewing before looking up at Armin.

"Who's Jean, again?" I ask.

"Seriously, (Y/N)...". Mikasa says. "You need to learn people's names."

"That's what I said." Armin says, shaking his head while looking at his food.

"Look I know your guys' names." I say annoyed at them, digging into my potatoes.

"I know you're shy (Y/N), but eventually you're going to have to step out your shell." Eren says, tracing his finger over a scar on his arm.

I sigh.

"I'm not shy..." I say trailing off, I can feel their eyes on me.

"I just...." I pause staring at my tray in front of me.

_'Don't....'_

"Whatever, fine. Jean or whatever..." I say interrupting myself, looking back up at them.

"What color is his hair, I'll guess who he is." I say scanning the room looking at each of the guys.

"I'll give you a hint. He has a horse-face." Eren says slightly chuckling while playing with his food.

"Eren!" Armin whisper shouts across the table, his eyes wide.

I roll my eyes before looking back at Eren.

"Eren I already know who you are, I said who's Jean?" I ask coldly, turning to look at him.

His eyes widen before his brows squint at me.

"YOU KNOW WHA-"

"Hey guys!" someone interrupts him.

Our table turns our head towards the shout.

A short, pretty girl with longish blonde hair walks gracefully towards us, accompanied by a tallish girl with brown hair.

I analyze their faces. The one with blonde hair has a bright smile on her face, while the other holds a scowl.

"Now that's a contrast," I say under my breath, looking back at my food.

"Can we sit with you guys?" The blonde one asks, smiling wide.

_'That one...her name is.....Sarah?'_

"S-Sure Christa!" Armin says patting the seat next to him.

_'Christa. Damn I wasn't even close.'_

Christa sits next to Armin as the brown-haired one sits on the other side right next to me.

She scowls at me before speaking.

"(Y/N), right?" She says coldly while staring at me.

I look back at her without saying a word.

_'Fuck and what's her name.'_

I sigh returning my attention to my food.

The girl stares at me, intensely, waiting for an answer.

"(Y/N)" Mikasa spits across the table while kicking my leg.

I look up at her abruptly, my eyebrows raising.

"What!?" I ask, curiously

"Hey! She talked!" Christa said excitedly pointing at me.

I squint my eyes at Christa confused.

"Don't get her riled up Christa." Eren says shoving a potato in his mouth, snickering.

I squint my eyes at him before responding.

"You think you're so fucking funny don't you?" I say turning towards Eren.

He looks back at me, shrugging while smirking.

"(Y/N) talks all the time, she's just shy." Mikasa says, turning towards Christa.

I shoot Mikasa a glare as she shift her eyes towards me for a moment.

"Yeah, she only talks to you three though." She says jokingly.

I look up at Christa and shift my attention to the brown-haired girl.

"Ymir! How was your day." Armin says softly to the brown-haired girl across the table.

_'Ymir is her name? I never would've guessed that'_

She shoots me a cold look and returns her focus to Armin.

"Fine, I guess." She says coldly.

The five of them continue chatting a bit.

"Hey (Y/N). Can I borrow your knife I wanna split this with Eren?" Armin says holding up a piece of bread next to him.

I look at him before looking down to my knife attached to my waist band.

"You can't split it with your hands?" I ask, squinting my eyes.

"That's gross." Armin says, looking at the bread in his hands.

I look down at my waist band again before sighing.

_'I can't'_

"No sorry." I say, digging into my potatoes.

Ymir looks at me, her eyes squinted.

"What you think someone's gonna sneak up on you and attack you out of no where in the mess hall?" she asks mockingly.

I turn my head towards Ymir, glaring coldly at her.

Eren turns his eyes towards me before resting his hand on my thigh, looking towards Armin.

"Leave her alone, Ymir."

"Just use your hands Armin." Eren says, dropping his hand to his side.

I look at Eren as Armin passes the bread towards him, turning my attention towards the blonde girl.

"So I heard the Scouts are on a mission right now." Christa says.

"Yeah I heard that too, I wonder what it is." Armin replies, handing the piece of bread to Eren.

"We should be out there with them." Eren says sternly, bringing his glass of water to his mouth.

"Chill it, we're not even scouts yet ." I say rising from my seat making my way towards the dish pile.

I place my dishes in the pile, realizing Mikasa followed me.

"Oh, hey." I say grabbing her dishes from her and placing them on top of mine.

"Curfew is soon. We should probably get to our room." She says blankly before turning to face Eren, Ymir, Christa, and Armin still sitting across the mess hall.

I follow her gaze and pat her on the back before smiling a little.

"Just tell him, Mikasa." I say looking at her, trying to hold back a laugh.

She widens her eyes and begins to blush again.

"Will you stop it with that!" She whisper yells, walking away from me towards the mess hall exit.


	3. Breach

***JUST A REMINDER THAT MY STORY HAS MATURE THEMES AS WELL AS SOME THAT MAY BE TRIGGERING.***

***ANOTHER REMINDER THAT MY STORY WILL NOT ALWAYS FOLLOW THE EXACT STORY LINE OF AOT***

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Let me go!"**

**"Stop squirming you little shit."**

**"Crow, what the fuck are you doing? Let the kid go. Business is finished."**

**I bang my fists against the man's back, scratching and kicking to get away**

**_'Mommy'_ **

**I look over the man's shoulder and see her pale face staring straight up at the ceiling.**

**"MOMMY, HELP." I cry at the lifeless body reaching my arms toward her.**

**Tears begin rolling down my face, each tear stinging from it's warmth.**

**"Imagine how much money she'd make, kid?" The man holding me says, lifting up my skirt, showing the other.**

**"Fuck Crow. Fine knock the bitch out or something then, she's too loud."**

**"DADDY!" I scream through my tears.**

**I beg for help for what seemed like eternity.**

**"Okay fine fine." Crow says grabbing me harshly off of his shoulder.**

**"Get me a bottle."**

**He grabs me and slams my back onto the counter, causing me to loose my breath.**

**I struggle to breathe, but continued to scream for my parents' help.**

**"Here, Crow"**

**The man behind him hands him the bottle as Crow pushes my head to face the right side of the room.**

**"Alright time to sleep." The man with the raspy voice says, almost amused.**

**My eyes dart around the room, panicked, and then I noticed it.**

**A hand lays lifeless on the ground behind the counter, a silver ring placed upon its ring finger.**

**"Daddy" I whisper.**

**"Do it!"**

**Crow raises his arm with the bottle in his hand.**

**"I am, shut the fuck up!" the raspy voice says.**

**"Daddy." I whisper again.**

**They were dead.**

**All of them.**

**_'My family.'_ **

**My cries halted suddenly as I stare at my father's hand. The room was filled with the men's bickering...**

**But for some reason....**

**I could hear nothing.**

**I relax into the man's grip, not willing to fight anymore as he swung his arm up further.**

**I stay staring, unable to move. Not wanting to take my eyes off of my father, for I knew these would be my last moments with him.**

**"Little girl." the raspy voice calls.**

**I stare at my father's hand, not reacting to their calls.**

**"Little girl."**

**_'Mommy....Daddy'_ **

**"Hey...little girl" a soft voice says.**

**I slowly turned my head.**

**A man stands over me, his silhouette different from the two others.**

**I stare at his figure, still frozen in fear.**

**I hear the clink of an object fall to the floor as the man reaches his arms towards me.**

**He grabs my legs and holds up my back , carrying me bridal style as he carries me outside my parents' shop.**

**I look slowly over his shoulder...**

**My eyes widen even more, my breathing erratic again.**

**_'The two men...'_ **

**_'They're on the floor.'_ **

**I shift my focus to the counter top, staring at the lonesome tea cup on the counter, four bodies surrounding it.**

**The man grabs the back of my head and tucks my head into his chest.**

**He runs in the dark night, patting my head as my tears began to reform.**

**"Don't look."**

I shoot out of bed frantically as my breathing increases.

I look down at my shirt and notice its soaked with sweat.

_'I can't remember anything. Did I have a nightmare?'_

I look over at Mikasa as she returns the gaze. Although it's dark, I can tell she's worried.

"Are you okay?" She says from her bed.

I try to slow my heart rate down by breathing slowly.

"Yeah I...." I trail off.

"Sorry for waking you up." I continue, running my hands through my sweat-drenched hair.

"Are you sure you're okay? Do you wanna sleep in my bed?" She says, groggily.

"No no... I'm okay thanks." I say trying not to worry her.

She slowly lays back onto her pillow and adjusts herself under the sheets.

I look back down at my shirt and notice the sweat stains again.

_'God I hadn't had a nightmare like that in a few months.'_

My breathing begins to return to normal as I slowly lay back down.

_'I don't think I'll be able to sleep after that shit.'_

I look out the window and look at the sky.

_'It'll probably be sunrise in an hour or so'_

I get up from my bed and make my way over to my dresser before throwing on another shirt.

_'I guess I'll just take a walk outside.'_

I quietly open the door to our room and exit into the barrack halls. I walk down the dimly lit halls towards the barracks exit.

Right as I reach for the door, a man fully dressed in uniform barges in before me.

I jump back, avoiding the doors' impact.

"Hey watch it!" I yell at him looking in his eyes.

He looks up at me shakily with fear spread across his face.

My eyes widen at him.

I move closer to him, analyzing his scared expression.

"Round everyone on this floor up." He says pushing past me running towards the next floor.

_'What?'_

"Why." I say turning to face him, worried.

"Wall Rose has been breached."

_'What...'_

"The colossal titan" The man heavily breathes.

"It's back..."

I abruptly turn around and run down the hallway.

_'The Colossal Titan? What the fuck?'_

It had been almost 5 years since the Colossal Titan attacked Wall Maria...

And just as we all began thinking it might be gone for good....

It returns.

I barge open our door as Mikasa jolts up out of bed.

"Mikasa get up, Titans are attacking Wall Rose." I say rummaging through my closet looking for my gear.

"What?" Mikasa asks, eyes wide.

"No time for talking, get dressed." I say grabbing my straps and heading out the door.

I run across the hall and continuously bang on Armin and Eren's room.

Eren opens the door, groggy.

"Wha-

Eren looks up at me.

"Are you okay, (Y/N)?" He asks abruptly noticing the urgency in my eyes.

"Wall Rose has been breached, wake Armin up." I say while trying to put my straps on.

I notice everyone begin to exit their rooms.

"What the hell is going on out here?" The kid that argues with Eren yells out his door.

"Jean get dressed, Wall Rose has been compromised." Eren yells towards him.

"So that's Jean." I say under my breath still focusing on putting my straps on.

Eren runs to his closet and throws Armin's gear on him.

"Armin get up!"

"(Y/N)" Mikasa says seriously.

She grabs my shoulder and turns me around.

"Let's go."


	4. Almost There

"As you have all heard, Wall Rose has been breached!" A Garrison squad leader yells at us.

"The Colossal Titan was spotted kicking a hole in the barrier,"

I look around the roof and notice only Eren, Jean, and Armin's faces.

"The Colossal Titan is said to have disappeared again, but it's damage to our walls remains!"

_'What? Again? It just kicked the wall and left?'_

I look up at Eren and see the fire once again burning brightly in his eyes.

"Your job is to eliminate the Titans within the vicinity of the wall!"

I look back towards our leader.

"This is what we've prepared you for! Be smart and watch out for each other!"

"Yessir!" we replied in unison.

"Good! Get in your temporary squads, then move out!" He replied sternly.

Soldiers begin trotting forward to the walls as Eren, Jean, and I walk in a line, Armin being slightly ahead of us.

"Where's Mikasa?" Jean asks turning to me and Eren, his eyes slightly worried.

I stare at him and Eren for a moment, waiting for Eren to respond to him.

Eren turns to his face annoyed as he squints, trying to get me to respond.

I turn away to look down, ignoring both of them.

Eren sighs before turning back to Jean.

"She's on a special ops squad because of her skills." He says abruptly to him.

I look forward before talking.

"We need to get going."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I look over the rooftop and noticing the land in front of us.

_'Wow. I had never seen past Wall Rose.'_

My eyes dart around the vicinity, as I take in my surroundings.

_'Just beyond the next wall was freedom....'_

_'Joining the scouts could be my only shot to get past these walls.'_

I look down at my hands slightly squeezing them shut.

_'Could I really be able to leave everything that's happened behind me?'_

I feel the a lump in my throat form as I hold back my tears.

I look back out over Wall Rose.

_'Could I be free'_

"Th-They're real then, huh." A boy with a short buzzcut said beside me, interrupting my thoughts.

I snap out of my trance, noticing titans roaming around the district in front of us.

_'God how did I not even notice them, was I that out of it?'_

I look down at my 3DM gear and back up towards the titans.

_'I knew they had to be real because of what they did to the Shiganshina District, but I have to admit, it was crazy, seeing them with my own eyes right in front of me.'_

I turn towards him, noticing the fear in his eyes. He shakily stares towards the giants not taking his sight off of them.

I looked back at the titans.

_'Should I be scared of them too?'_

"Yeah they're real..." I say quietly to the short haired boy.

He looks back at me, his eyes widening, surprised I had responded to him.

"And they're ugly." I say removing my blades taking a few steps forward.

"(Y/N), what are you doing?" Armin asks, grabbing my arm, fear in his voice.

I turn towards him and notice tears filling his eyes.

"This is what we signed up for blondie." I say, parting his head with my elbow for a few moments.

I look up at the rest of the soldiers one by one ending with Eren.

Eren looks back at me with intensity in his eyes, and returns my gaze with a nod.

"Let's go!" Eren yells removing his blades as he dashes off the rooftop.

Jean turns to Armin and I.

"Try not to get eaten." 

Jean hesitates, before shooting off using his 3DM gear, following Eren.

The rest of the soldiers cheer as they jump off following Eren and Jean.

I turn back to Armin, still seeing him frozen in fear.

_'He can't be this scared, it's going to get him killed.'_

"Armin if you let fear overtake you'll die." I say blankly to him.

His eyes widen even more as he backs away from me.

"N-No, (Y/N) I can't..." He says as tears begin to run down his face.

_'Fuck wrong thing to say.'_

I sigh.

"I mean..." I pause for a second,

_'What will drive him.'_

I move closer to him thinking of what to say.

My mind wanders to the time he had showed me that book.

_'The Sea'_

I look up at him, tears still filling his eyes.

"The sea, right?" I say softly. "You want to see the ocean?"

He slowly looks up at me. For a second, I noticed a hint of something flash in his eyes.

I turn back towards the titans and look back over my shoulder.

"Think of the sea." I say, trying to be reassuring.

I run towards the edge of the roof engaging my gear.

My 3DM gear whirrs as I fly through the air. I look to my left and notice Jean pursuing a titan.

_'Where's Eren?'_

I fly towards a 15m titan and hook into it swinging around to face its backside.

Its short, sparse hair blows as I whip around it. I look at its face, noticing its eyes are bigger than the rest of its facial features.

_'God these things are even uglier up close.'_

I lock onto my target as I suspend momentarily in the air.

_'Here goes nothing.'_

I pull back my blades as I wait for the momentum to bring me down towards its neck.

_'Okay, just like training...the nape....aim for the nape."_

I speed towards the neck, aiming for the nape right before making contact.

_'Got it!'_

Blood splatters upwards towards my face right before the titan falls.

_'My first kill, holy shit.'_

I smile slightly looking at its carcass.

_'Okay no time to celebrate, right now.'_

I land on the rooftop after my kill, looking around for Armin and Eren.

_'Where the hell are they?'_

I zoom through the air searching for at least one of them.

Then suddenly I hear a scream.

"MINA!"

I snap my head towards the sound, witnessing a titan dangle a dark-haired girl right above their mouth.

_'No no no no'_

My blood runs cold as I watched her drop into the monster's mouth.

_'It ate one of us.'_

I begin breathing heavy looking around me, realizing how many screams were occurring at one time.

_'No.'_

I frantically look around the district.

_'It's happening so quickly....they're all dying.'_

My adrenaline begins to rush as I feel a sense of urgency build.

_'No time for panicking. I need to take out as many as I can'_

I zoom throughout the district taking down any titan that crosses my path. It was difficult, but nothing I didn't expect. Training had prepared me for this.

Just as I kill my 7th titan I hear another scream.

I jolt my head up my eyes following the sound.

_'What do I do, what do I do? There's too many of them.'_

I look around noticing how many Titans were still standing.

_'I need to find them'_

I look around frantically, not seeing either one of them from afar.

"Where are those two fuckheads!" I scream, scanning the rooftops and the streets.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE, MOVE!" I hear a girl scream.

I look towards the scream and notice a tall titan with a gray beard making its way towards a body standing frozen.

I squint my eyes towards the scene.

_'Are they blonde?'_

I jump off and fly to the next rooftop to get a better look, my eyes still narrowed.

_'Fuck..'_

My eyes widen.

_'They're blonde'_

Without thinking I run off the rooftop flying towards Armin and the bearded titan.

"ARMIN RUN!" I screamed, helplessly at the frozen boy, while speeding towards him.

"ARMIN!" I heard Eren cry from my left side.

I turn my head, looking as Eren zips through the district.

"He's closer than me, he can make it before me.'

Eren and I keep at full speed towards Armin.

I look back towards the Titan and noticed him reaching towards Armin.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!" Eren screams trying to go as fast as he can.

Armin stands there motionless as the Titan's finger clasped onto his small body.

_'No no no no no no'_

My heart begins to drop.

_'You're almost there, keep going'_

The Titan unclenches it's jaw as it lifts Armin's frozen body to its mouth.

"ARMIN!" Eren screams, only moments away from him now.

Armin dangles in the titan's hand.

I land on the roof near the Titan and Armin right before racing forward, taking out my blades.

_'I'm so close to him'_

My breathing is erratic as I sprint towards the Titan.

I look up at the Titan just as he releases Armin from his grasp.

"NO!" I scream, still running towards the titan.

I look at Armin's falling body, his hair flowing in the wind as his eyes momentarily focus on me, filled with terror.

"Armin..." I whisper under my breath, still running full speed.

His blue eyes stare at me, tears running down his face.

_'I can almost latch'_

"ARMIN!" Eren screams.

Suddenly Eren, suspended in the air, aims straight for the Titan's mouth, reaching his hand towards Armin.

"EREN, NO!" I scream as I latch onto the titan.

I jump up, but all at once...

Within seconds...

They were both gone.

My body drops, a sudden feeling of coldness rushing over it.

_'No no no.'_

I feel my body begin to shake my eyes widening.

"EREN, ARMIN!" I scream, tears rolling down my face as my body whips around the Titan.

_'No...'_

I glare at the back of the Titan's head, my eyes wide before squinting abruptly.

_'NO'_

"I'll cut them out of you if I have to!" I growl, aiming my blades to cut through its mouth.

_'I'm not going to let them die. No one else is going to fucking die'_

I suspend myself in the air, preparing myself to cut my friends out.

I let the momentum once again take me towards the titan, tears running down my face.

"HEY!"

Suddenly, I feel a forceful jolt, as my body impacts with another. Two hands wrap around my stomach and pull me back in mid air roughly.

_'WHAT THE FUCK'_

I soar through the air, not in control of my movements before being slammed onto the rooftop.

The tiles I land on rise up, causing debris to fly.

I cough and gasp for air.

_'What just happened?'_

I open my eyes to see a man breathing heavily on top of me. His head is down as his jet black hair dangles over my eyes, covering his face.

His arms are on either side of me, trapping me from moving as he sits on top of me.

He coughs for a bit before snapping his head to look at me.

His silver eyes glare at me furiously, gritting his teeth before speaking.

"Are you a fucking idiot!? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" He growls, his eyes staring at me intensely.

My eyes widen as his eyes pierce through mine.

_'Who the fuck is this?"_

He stares in my eyes intensely.

As I return his gaze his eyes suddenly dilate for a split moment, causing my body to relax underneath him.

_'What the?'_

He looks into my eyes for what felt like forever, but in reality it was only a few short seconds.

I look back at him my heart beginning to calm down for a split second...

But then..

_'No...'_

It all rushes back

Angry, I forcefully push his chest away from me, causing his hands to slightly lift off of my arms before crashing back onto them.

"I'M THE FUCKING IDIOT? I COULD'VE SAVED THEM." I scream in his face, tears rolling down my face.

I drop my back on the roof staring up at the sky.

_'Armin....Eren'_

The man unclenches my arms before rising from sitting position.

He glares down at me, his hair blowing slightly in the wind.

"Fine, next time I'll let you die." He grunts, looking at me coldly.

He runs to the edge of the roof and shoots off in a different direction.

I stand up abruptly, dizzy from the landing.

_'Armin. Eren'_

I look around frantically for the bearded Titan...

_'It's...gone.'_

I drop to my knees, tears cascading down my face, dripping off my chin.

_'They're gone'_


	5. Captain Levi

I clench my chest, trying to stop the wrenching pain I was feeling.

"No..." I whisper to myself.

**FLASHBACK**

**"(Y/N)" Armin says with a smile on his face.**

**I look up at him coldly and back down at my food.**

**"Armin, you know she doesn't respond to us?" Eren whispers.**

**I look down at my food trying to ignore their talking.**

**"Well we can keep trying" He whispers back to Eren.**

**Armin turns to me again.**

**"(Y/N), I just....wanted to know why you wanted to join the military?" Armin asks kindly.**

**I keep my eyes focused on my food, preparing to ignore his question.**

**....**

**"Told you." Eren says, solemnly. ******

****I look up at Armin and his eyes meet mine.** **

****His blue eyes look back at me with kindness, a look I had recognized once before.** **

****My eyes slightly widen before I look down again.** **

****I take a deep breath.** **

****....** **

****The three kids stare at me, waiting for an answer.** **

****I look back up at Armin. ********

********"I want to be free." I say quietly.** ** ** **

********Armin and Eren gasp, their mouths open after my response, as Mikasa stares at me blankly.** ** ** **

********"You responded!" Eren laughs.** ** ** **

********Armin smiles, leaning towards me.** ** ** **

********"Have you ever heard of something called-"** ** ** **

********"Armin, leave her alone you're weirding her out." Eren says, kicking his leg under the table.** ** ** **

********I look back at my food. It's quiet for a few seconds before Eren breaks the silence.** ** ** **

********"I don't know why I know this but..." Eren starts.** ** ** **

********I look up at him.** ** ** **

********He smiles widely.** ** ** **

********"We're all going to be really close friends!"** ** ** **

********"Yeah I think so too!' Armin says.** ** ** **

********They both turn to Mikasa, waiting for her response.** ** ** **

********Mikasa smiles slightly before looking at me,** ** ** **

********"Yeah, me too."** ** ** **

I place my head in my arms as I try to stop my tears. 

I slowly stand up again and adjust my gear, tears falling beneath me.

_'I need to find Mikasa.'_

I wipe my tears, preparing to run off the roof,

But just before I do....

The fog dissipates...

And I see him.

_'Armin?'_

I stare across the roof.

"Armin!?" I yell as I engage my gear and shoot towards him.

I land on the roof and run towards his shaking body sprawled across the tiles.

I grab him and embrace him, cradling his head in my arms.

Tears run down my face again.

"Armin how did yo-" I look down at him noticing the pain in his eyes.

_'Eren'_

I frantically look around for any sight of him.

"Eren!" I yell, looking around for him.

Armin begins shaking harder, deep cries emerging once I called his name.

_'Eren...is he dead?'_

I feel the tears come back as I hold Armin in my arms.

_'But he....'_

I clench Armin harder feeling my heart begin to race.

_'He can't be...'_

I look up slightly towards the district, my stinging eyes scanning it.

I feel tears begin escaping my eyes, my breath staggered.

_'No. This is no time to get emotional. If Armin's alive you need to get him to safety.'_

I look down at Armin trying to hold back my tears.

_'I can't lose both of them.'_

I rub his back, before speaking softly.

"Armin, we need to get you somewhere safe." I say, raising him to his feet.

He stands up slowly, his legs shaking.

"Can you use your ODM Gea-"

"Hey!" Jean interrupts.

He lands on the roof, his hair messy as he looks between Armin and I.

"Are you guys okay?" He says through his heavy breathing, looking at Armin.

I look up at him silently.

_'I need to talk...'_

I look down slightly shaking my head before shifting my eyes back up at him.

"I need you to take Armin somewhere safe." I say, leading Armin towards him.

Jeans eyes widen at my voice, his eyes shifting from Armin to me.

"I need to find Mikasa." I said.

Jean grabs Armin's arm, as his eye brows rise.

"Mikasa? Wait bu-"

I cut him off, shooting off of the rooftop frantically searching for Titans, or any signs of Mikasa anywhere.

I soar over the rooftops, frantically scanning the town.

"Cadet!" A man's voice yells at me.

I turn my head slightly and see the black haired soldier flying next to me.

_'Great the man that gave me a concussion.'_

"Fall back, that's an order." he yells over the loud wind.

_'An order?'_

I look at the man coldly before shifting my gaze to his cape.

_'Shit'_

I notice the Wings of Freedom symbol flapping in the wind.

_'He's a Scout. I thought he was Garrison or something.'_

I look back, my eyes wide.

I stare at the ground for a few moments before looking back up.

_'I need to find Mikasa'_

I ignore his instruction, searching the grounds for her.

"Cadet!" He snaps.

I shoot him an angry look.

He squints his eyes back at me.

"Captain Levi!" A girl behind us yells.

My eyes widen as he turns back towards the call.

_'Wait'_

I shoot my head towards the soldier.

His hair flaps in the wind as he looks away from me.

_'Captain Levi? Like humanity's strongest soldier, Levi?'_

I look back at him as he yells commands at the girl behind us.

_'Shit...I called captain Levi a fucking idiot.'_

Levi looks back at me.

"Retreat!" He growls.

My eyes widen at his scream as I turn quickly to look at him.

I look away from him staring at the ground.

_'No.'_

I squint my eyes, anger filling them.

_'It's all his fault.'_

I look away abruptly.

"If you didn't stop me..." I yell at him.

His eyes remain on mine.

"I could've saved Eren!" I cry out, trying to hold my tears back.

He looks at me, his eyes widening slightly before returning to their usual squint.

"You immaturity is what will get more people killed." He retorts.

I squeeze my eyes shut quickly before shooting my vision back at him.

_'I was right, Eren. The scouts were assholes.'_

I try to fight back my tears and focus my attention towards the ground to continue my hunt look for Mikasa.

_'Where the hell is she?'_

"Fall back, I'm not going to say it again!" He screams.

_'I really shouldn't say this'_

My eyes dart towards his again, tears rushing down them.

_'Don't say it.'_

"Go to hell!" I spit back at him, my eyes angry.

_'Fuck'_

"Alright." He grunts.

"I'm done playing games, cadet."

His eyes shift to my back, as my jacket flaps up in the wind.

He reaches at the perfect moment and grabs me by my leather straps.

_'What the HELL?'_

"HEY! What the-"

I fly through the air as he drags me to the nearest rooftop. He throws me on the tiled again, causing me to flip over.

He lands on the roof and walks swiftly towards my lying body on the ground.

_'My fucking back.'_

I look up at him, noticing the fury in his eyes.  
He grabs the collar of my shirt and brings my face towards him.

"This isn't a playground, cadet. When I give you an order you follow it." He spits.

I look up at him, my eyes filled with anger, not wavering from his.

"I've had to waste my time on you long enough," He says, his hair flopping over his eyes.

_'A waste of HIS time?'_

I sit up slightly, my back aching as tears continue running down my face.

"I need to find Mikasa...." I manage to say through my eyes glaring at him.

"What you need to do is follow my goddamn orders!" He screams at me pulling my restless body closer to him.

"Now fall the fuck back or the Titans will be the least of your worries." He says, angrily, his eyes piercing mine.

_'I'm not going to leave her'_

His hand shakes with anger as he tightly grips my shirt.

I take a couple moments of breathing before responding.

I feel an overwhelming sense of anger overcome me.

I push his shoulders away from me forcefully, his hands not moving from my shirt as our bodies jerk.

"Let me go!"

"You think I'm scared of you?!" I growl, my eyes squinting at his.

His eyes widen for a split second before returning to normal.

The veins in his neck begin to bulge as he grits his teeth.

With my shirt, he slams my back against the roof and bringing me back up to him

_'Ow'_

"Open your mouth again, cadet." 

Before I can respond, I notice movement to the left of me.

I turn my head and see a soldier standing in the street below the rooftop.

_'Mikasa?'_

Mikasa stands around various titan carcasses.

The Captain follows my gaze, as he slightly loosens his grip on my shirt.

I notice how dull her blades are as I see her slowly fall to her knees.

_'What is she doing?'_

I look towards the sound of Titan footsteps making its way towards us.

Captain Levi snaps his head at the sound, his eyes darting to Mikasa.

I see him reach for his blades as he swiftly takes them out.

I look between the Titan and Mikasa.

_'No its coming right towards her.'_

Mikasa kneels, dropping her blades to the ground.

_'What?'_

"Mikasa, no!" I yell at her still laying on the rooftop, reaching my arm out at her.

She keeps her focus on the ground before looking up at me slowly.

"Eren..." She says softly.

I stare at her, tears filling up my eyes.

Levi throws my body to the ground his eyes looking down towards her.

He begins to move towards the edge of the roof before stopping abruptly.

"Shit." He says looking back towards the Titan.

I look towards his gaze, seeing a cluster of  
Titans running towards us.

My eyes dart from them to Mikasa watching as they run towards her.

I turn my head to look at my scattered blades on the roof.

My hands reach for them as I stand up, looking at the Titans making their way towards Mikasa's kneeling body.

I look down at her, my swollen eyes squinting.

_'I won't let her die.'_

Levi prepares to take on the Titans but notices my movement.

He turns his head towards me and stares at me, his eyes squinting for a moment.

Suddenly, his eyes relax, the anger escaping them all at once as they slightly widen.

He turns back, his hand reaching to engage his gear.

But then....

We hear it.

The Roar.


End file.
